Tango!
by TVDgirl4
Summary: three words: Damon in tutu.


**This per a request ok? so not my fault if you don't like it ;) **

**Have fun reading this one-shot if your reading it.**

**-enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_STEFAN'S POV_

_'Hey, Damon, were are you? You promised to drop me and Elena at dance class!' I yelled up the stairs to him as Elena walked through the door and looked at me annoyed._

_'We are supposed to be there in 5 minutes, I though you said Damon could take us?' _

_'I am, but first, do you think my tutu goes with my topman t-shirt? I don't want it to clash with Andy's leotard.' Damon came down the stairs dressed in a neon pink tutu, with jeans underneath and a black and white stripped topman t-shirt on._

_'Hold up, you and Andy are coming with us to dance class?' Elena did a double take in apparent shock._

_'Yeah, Andy wanted to see what the fuss was about, I said I would help her because your my baby bro and your his girlfriend. You need a chaperone.'_

_'A what? Damon, I think I can take care of myself and Elena, and dance class? its not a ballet class its ballroom. Take the tutu off.' A flash went off just as I finished my sentence._

_The brothers both tunred to look at Elena, who was holding her phone in her hand._

_'What?' Elena shurgged,'I wanted to remember the moment of Damon in a tutu thinking he would be taken seriously by his brother.'_

_I burst out laughing at Damon's face at that. The facial expression was priceless._

_'Let's go.' I said, myself and Elena still laughing as we all headed to the door._

* * *

**DAMON POV**

**The night after ballroom class was filled with remorse. Elena was in hospital along with Andy, the left side of the car had taken a hit, we never even made it to 'the ballroom'.**

**I sighed and looked over at Stefan, an idea building in my head.**

**'Hey, how you doing?' I walked over to him slowly.**

**'I think I'm gonna hit the sack, I can see Elena tomorrow, lets hope I can slip them both my blood and let them wake up quickly.' Stefan replied.**

**Stefan got up from the sofa, taking a look at his normally smiling dimpled face, I could see just how depressed he was.**

**'Well, if you want, you can teach me the tango first, I mean we never got to dancing so, we could do it now to make up for it and then you could show Elena when she wakes up?'I asked him this hesitantly, dreading if his answer was no.**

**'I think you drank to much.' Stefan said, eyeing my bourbon neat which I had been refilling all evening when I didn't think he was watching. **

**'Come on, please? It will be some of that fun brotherly bonding your so obessed with.' I held my hand out to my brother, making it clear he could not say no in the process. **

**'Fine, what have I got to lose.' Stefan sighed and gave in, he took my hand and started to teach me the tango by the fire. **

* * *

_STEFAN'S POV  
_

_I looked into Damon's eyes as we danced, moving with good fluidity. _

_I spun him around and moved him back, so he was leaning backwards looking up into my eyes, the very opposite of his own._

_'Damon, Thank you.'_

_'For what?' He asked, never taking his gaze off of mine._

_'For letting me dance with you, what can I do in return?' I asked, although this wasn't something I would add on to the end, I was feeling a little less stressed than I had a few moments ago._

_'Well you could let me kiss you.' Damon stated, as if it was nothing crazy._

_'Huh? Why that?' I asked in response, I needed to stall for time and regain my compurse, I was freaking out inside._

_'I have never...you know...experimented before.' He replied hesitantly._

_'With a guy?' I asked surpirsed, now that was a statement I had never expected to here from any guys lips, least of all Damons._

_'Well...yeah.' Damon seemed a little insecure right now, which I did find a little cute considering his normal abominationish nature._

_'I'm thinking...No.' I told him honestly, I mean, I had experimented a little with guys before, but that was only when another girl was present, that was back in my ripper days. Biting someone's neck could be a very..intimate encouter, thats why I prefered to drink from guys either scared for their lives, or girls. _

_'Well I dont believe you.' Damon's snide comment came out of nowhere, he was leaning forward intently now. _

_'Damon, I don't think-' I was stopped as he crushed his chapped licks to mine, just as I managed to get over the intial shock, He used his vampire strength and slammed me against a wall, his tongue poked at my mouth, demanding access, which I gave into._

_It was like fireworks, the same rush as if I had kissed Elena, only even more passionate._

_As I twisted as around so he was back against the wall, he let his hands roam over my body, and stopping when they found the waistband of my jeans, and as soon as he did, he plunged his hand inside, never one to ask for anything before. He just took it._


End file.
